Natural
by A.Miles
Summary: Follows Jake and Reneesme going through high school together for the first time and their relationship
1. Chapter 1

Natural

Natural 

Everything fell in place.

We were like a puzzle, me and Jake, the perfect fit.

Our life flowed seamlessly together. From when he would cradle me in his arms, to piggy back rides when I was a toddler, holding my hand when I was a young girl and then it simply flowed into him kissing me as if I was everything that was precious in the world. Of course all of that had passed by much faster than it should have, but it just seemed right for me to catch up to Jacob as quickly as I could.

There had been no doubts when he had kissed me softly that first time, we were made for each other how could this not be right? No one in our family had been surprised either, with Jake imprinting on me they had all known it would happen eventually.

I smiled contently, relaxing completely into the warm arms that held me close. Nothing bothered us up here at the top of the world. Just him and me, the world was ours. The slow designs he was drawing up my thighs, across my belly and over my arms comforting.

The sun was creeping into the sky to light the earth on fire. I smiled as my hand rested against his dark cheek, replaying my memories of our first kiss and how the sun had risen just as it was now. I could feel his returning smile through his soft skin.

And as the sun stained our skin golden his lips gently captured mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Natural **Disclaimer****:** Any character from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie MeyerChapter 2

We didn't rush back to the house, with all of us being immortal time had very little meaning to us. Even to me now that I had stopped growing. When the large house did come into view I smiled, it was nice to have everyone under living under one roof. Of course I was sad when we had to leave Forks but it wasn't like I would never see it again, we would be able to go back in the next century. Though Oregon didn't seem bad so far.

I laughed as I watched Alice carrying a mountain of shopping bags, that without her super-human strength I doubt she would have been able to manage. She glanced over at me and flashed us a smile as she walked up the steps of the porch into the house, passing by my parents. My Dad smiled as my mother cringed away from the bags.

Alice had be ecstatic two nights ago when she saw that she would get to shop for most of the family and had promptly left an hour later with a purse full of credit cards. The smile that I had been wearing all morning fell from my face when I remembered why Alice had been shopping: school clothes. I was still adamant that I could very happily exist without having to go through this one experience. Jacob shifted beside me as if he could feel my sudden shift in mood through our linked hands. Glancing between my face and the shopping bags still spilling out of the car he leaned closer to me.

"You'll love it, I promise." I offered him a slight smile, he had been promising me this for the last month every time the topic had come up. I couldn't help my aversion to school, perhaps I had watched too much tv about high school dramas.

I let Jacob lead me up the stairs and to the chairs near my parents, I sat down next to my mom. She smiled sadly as she tugged on one of my curls, they reminded her of Charlie. She had been upset about having to say good bye to him when we moved but after promising to visit him a lot both of them had seemed happier.

"So me and your father were just talking about going hunting tonight, do you two want to come? She glanced at Jacob when she asked.

Silently he shook his head. He didn't come very often with us, I knew that the thought of Bella and me hunting never sat well with him. He would usually come with me when it was just the two of us, but I tried to avoid drinking in front of him.

"No, I went a few days ago. I should still be fine for a while." One of the many blessings about being a half-breed, was that I could go for longer times with out needing to hunt and that the students tomorrow shouldn't appeal half as much to me as it did to my family.

My mother nodded obviously expecting that answer. "I think we'll go ask Alice and Jasper if they want to join us. Come on, dear." My mother gave my fathers leg a pat then stood up only to take two steps before hearing Alice's shouting from somewhere in the house.

"We're coming!"

My father grinned as my mother rolled her eyes, "Why wasn't I expecting that?"

Giving me a kiss on the cheek my mother walked down the porch, my father catching up and slipping his hand into hers. A minute later Alice and Jasper ran past us, easily catching up to my parents. We could hear Alice loudly complaining that Bella was going to go with out her.

AN/ Sorry this is a bit shorter then I meant it to be, but I've been busy the last week and haven't gotten a chance to write the other half. I figured I might as well post this so you would get something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Any character from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer:** Any character from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Chapter 3

I snuggled deeper into Jake's side as we sat on the couch. We were watching tv with Rose and Emmett; well it was more like Emmett was flicking through the channels as fast as he could. The colors flashed by until he finally settled on one, an old movie. I watched the movie not really paying attention to what was going on; Jacob's thumb was moving in small circles on the back of my hand. The heat from the small contact had all my attention.

The circles stopped. "I think I want popcorn." He untangled himself from me and headed for the kitchen. I sat alone for a moment watching as the women on the screen cried for her lover to look at her again instead of other women. Rolling my eyes at the ridiculous scene I trailed Jacob to the kitchen.

He was punching the time into the microwave. He grinned when he saw me settle on to one of the stools at the island. "You going to have some, Ness?" My nose scrunched up as reply. He laughed, for some reason my dislike of normal human junk food was always amusing to him especially compared to how much I loved fruit.

Ducking his head into the fridge he pulled out a small bowl of tiny, bright red strawberries. "Better?" Getting off my stool, I stood on tiptoes as I kiss his cheek and took the bowl from his hand.

"Much." His large hands wrapped around my waist, his touch hot were they touched my flesh between my shirt and jeans. He leaned down, his face coming closer to mine…

And the microwave started beeping behind him. We jumped at the sound; the sound of the popping had been tuned out as we existed in our own little world.

Taking the hot bag out of the oven, he reached for my hand not holding the bowl of berries.

"Let's go watch a corny movie."

***

That night I was lying in bed, unable to sleep. I think I had been watching the shadows the moon cast on my wall for the last hour. As quietly as I could I swung the covers off my body. It wouldn't matter that most of my families rooms were on the other side of the house from my room.

Tiptoeing anyway, I walked across the hallway and opened Jake's door. Creeping over to his bed I slipped in and pressed myself against his back as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I couldn't sleep." I whispered as I felt Jake shift slightly.

A groggy "Why not was mumbled into his pillow."

"What if no one likes me?" Suddenly he was rolling over, propping himself on his arm he hovered over.

"Nessie, you can't be serious. How could someone not like you? You're beautiful, creative and smart. I'm gonna have to beat people away with a stick if I want to get close to you tomorrow." His expression was completely serious.

I laughed. "Jake, you better be with me tomorrow or I'm going to beat you with the stick."

"Deal. Now can we go to sleep. I know that you have those wonderful vampire genes in you but I'm not so lucky." Smiling he pulled me into his arms.

"Fine." I kissed him gently and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Any character from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Many thanks to _EmilyMCullen, Brooklynn10, Keriannerae, beesterfield, inzie23, shalomgirl_, _ashpyrena, Justjustice, DemonBlackheart, Vullinia, Almangel5._

But special thanks to _**Brooklynn10, inzie23,EmilyMCullen, justjustice, Curious88 **_ for reviewing! I can't thank you enough, reviews are what keep me going.

Chapter 3

I woke to Jacob trailing kisses along my jaw. "I'll admit that this is a wonderful way to wake up, but I bet my parents are back by now." The kisses immediately stopped and he rolled over onto his side of the bed.

I giggled as he leaned against the pillows pouting. Looking past him I glanced at the glowing green numbers.

_7:30_

"Jake! How could you let me sleep so late! We have to leave in like ten minutes!" I ran across to my room, shouting a thanks to Alice as I noticed an outfit hanging on my closet. I would of spent hours searching through my closet for the perfect outfit. Quickly pulling on the jeans and sweater I grabbed a brush off my dresser and began running it through my curls.

As I walked out of my room Jake came out of his. "Snazzy. Alice?" He made a face at me, "It's for the best, you know, you probably wouldn't have worn a shirt at all." Moving past him I went down the stairs, with him following close behind me.

I gave my mom and Alice a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for the outfit, good hunting last night?"

"Yes." My dad's clipped tone sounded behind me. He had been glaring at Jacob since we came down.

"Dad, stop it. You and I both know that nothing happened." The glare softened slighty, but I knew from past experience it would be around for the next few days.

"Do you remember the story?" I spun around surprised that I hadn't heard Rose and Emmett come down the stairs.

My eyes rolled, "You and Jasper are brother and sister, you uncle is Carlisle and when your parents died in a car crash they took you in. Me and Dad our cousins that are in foster care. Mama is a drunken mistake from Esme's sister that she was going to put up for adoption. Alice, Emmett and Jake are all single adoptee's."

"Perfect. Got that doggy?" Jake grunted in reply and tossed me an orange. Peeling it I walked to the door and slipped on my shoes grabbing my bag that thankfully didn't have any brand name labels on it I called over my shoulder, "Are you guys coming or what?"

Quickly everyone moved and met me out near our cars. I got into passenger seat of Jake's green car that daddy bought him. Jake folded into the driver's seat; it amazed me every time he got into the car that he managed to fit. He's just so _tall_.

Throwing the car into reverse we backed out and followed Alice's car onto the highway. Noticing that I was starting to panic Jake grabbed my hand, "You ready to be freshmen?"

"Jake, I don't even know how you are going to pass for a freshman. You look like you should be in college already."

"We'll just say that I had to stay back a few years. If you're going to be a freshmen so am I."

"Okay." Cars came into view as we neared the school, kids mingling around them or walking towards the doors. I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself.

My mom opened my door once we were parked beside them and gave me a tight hug then stepped back to my dad, giving me a sad look and took his hand. I could almost hear what she wanted to say _You grew up to fast_, I rolled my eyes _that_ was an understatement. I grin touched the corners of my dad's mouth as he read my thoughts. Though the same sadness tinged his eyes.

"We have to go to the office, right?" Jake asked as he dropped his arm across my shoulders.

"Yeah, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper already headed over there." My dad jerked his head towards the doors.

I tucked myself into Jacob's side as we followed behind them. He held me tight as if he knew what was going through my head. They smelt so _good, _I mean I've been around groups of people before. The pack and Charlie when I was little then my parents took me around the world. Every time I was away from people for a extended amount of time and step into a group of them they always smell good. Probably not as good as they were for my parents but still good.

It wasn't till I was inside that I started to notice the stares. Peoples eyes kept drifting to us, and it almost doubled when we joined up with everyone else.

"We're new." Rose said with an excellent hair flip when she noticed me watching all the people watching us. I could tell that she was loving the attention and from the way my dad nodded his head slightly to Jacob I knew that he had just had the same thought.

"We got everyone's schedules!" Alice chirped happily as she passed them out. I barely glanced at all my classes, instead focus on my first class and trying to figure out were I would have to go from here.

The bell ran as I was about to ask Jake what his first class was. He snatched my schedule out of my hand and glanced at my first class, his lips turned down slightly. Taking my hand he started walking me down the hall. I shouted a bye over my shoulder to my parents.

"Do you even know where the foods lab is?" Giving me an exasperated look his paced slowed and we stopped outside room 203.

"I got you here, didn't I? Really, Nessie, I think you forgetting something about me." He tapped his nose, "It may not of been used of the summer but is still has the underlying smell. Now I have to go to gym or I'm gonna be late."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, "I'll see you after class?"

"Yeah." He handed my schedule back to me and left.

I went into the room and sat down at one of the desks at the back. A few other kids filed in before the final bell rang. The teacher started the roll call, quickly getting to my name and stumbling through it.

"Nessie works just fine." She glanced up at me, marked something down then went back through the names."

I barely paid attention to the names that were called then the teacher started in on a boring a speech about everything she expected her students to do.

I glanced around watching the faces of students around me, most were bored. A few were actually paying attention. A girl with blonde hair smiled at me when she noticed me looking at her. The guy sitting behind her turned to see who she was smiling at. He nodded slightly to me.

The bell rang.

AN: I'm sorry how short these chapters are, I just don't want to keep you guys waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Any character from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_**inzie23 **_– Kids do grow up so fast, especially now. Children seem to want to be adults and try to grow up as fast as possible.

_**miiluvedward**_ – I can't promise that I'll update quickly. I try to write when the inspiration hits.

_**Brooklynn10 **_– I'm hoping that it gets drama-filled and juicy too! I'm really just following the lead of Nessie and Jake in my head.

_**EmilyMCullen**_ – Thanks!

_DarkestAngel13_ – Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

_Almangel5_ – I'll try to update fast!

Chapter 5

I gathered my stuff as the bell rang and started to make my way to the door before I was stopped by the girl who smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Jackie and that," She pointed behind her to the guy sluggishly following behind her, "is Tony. You're new right?

"uh…yeah, I'm new." I stared at her surprise by her coming up to me. I wasn't used to people eagerly coming up to me, it probably had something to do with the group of vampires I was normally surrounded with.

"What's your next class?" I fished my schedule and scanned down it for my next class.

"Social."

"That's mine too! Tony has math next though. We should sit together. I'll show you the way to class if you want." Before I had a chance to answer her question she was already leading me from the room.

As soon as I was out the door a warm hand slipped into mine and I instinctively leaned towards him. Jackie's eyes zoomed in on the contact.

"I'm gonna go find my locker to put my books in, do you want me to find yours?" He bumped against my side playfully.

"yeah, take my bag too." I shrugged it off and handed it to him. With a kiss to the top of my head he was gone.

I watched as Jackie, with her jaw slack, stared after him following his form till he turned a corner. Her focus suddenly flashed back to me. "Oh. My. God. Is that your _boyfriend_?"

I wanted to frown at the term boyfriend, it never felt like it explained our relationship very well but I didn't think imprint would go over very well. "Yeah. Yeah he is."

She linked her arm in mine and led me down the hall. "I thought you were new. Where did you meet him?"

"I am new. So is Jake, my boyfriend, he lives with us. I've always known him."

The news that he lives with us seemed to throw her off and her nose scrunched up, "Does that mean he's like your brother?"

"No! No way, not at all! Esme and Carlisle adopted all of us!"

"All?" With the timing only a psychic could have, Alice danced towards us.

"Nessie! You did NOT get rid of that bag, I even took off the tags!" I raised an eyebrow at the muttered 'just like her mother' I caught at the end of her sentence.

"Alice, Jake has it." Alice visibly calmed learning that a precious designer bag had not been turned. As if remembering that we weren't alone she turned to Jackie and smiled brightly at her.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I swear Jackie hadn't been breathing for the last minute.

Gesturing to Alice I explained, "This would be part of all. There's eight of us."

"Wow. Oh! We've gotta go or were gonna be late!" Jackie glanced to the clock down the hall.

"We should go. See ya Alice."

I trailed Jackie as she led the way to our social class. Our teacher, Mr. Winn was just standing up to close the door when Jake stepped in. He towered over the old man.

"Sorry." His long legs took him across and into the seat that I had saved beside me. He winked at me and I could almost feel the happiness rolling off him in waves. Eyes glanced at us, nervous I turned started memorizing the fake wood grain on my desk top.

Jacob's foot sneaked across the isle and tapped mine; I nudged him back with my boot and wrapped my leg around his. I was already calming down with the slight contact. Jacob always knew what I needed. The pause in the teachers speak made me realize that I had even heard him start.

"It's Renesme but she'll go by Nessie." I could feel my lips automatically morph into a grin. It was cute, him answering questions for me.

"Nessie?" The old teacher croaked out his eyes locked on mine as if to make sure it was the truth, he was a bit crazy in my opinion if he thought I would lie about my name.

"Yeah." It was then that I realized that his eyes weren't the soft blue I had believed when I had first glanced at him coming in but a cool violet. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. He looked away, breaking the connection. Continuing the roll call, I could feel Jacob looking at me quizzically.

I finally gave him a shaky smile.

Mr. Winn started the same first day that speech that I was already beginning to realize that everyone of my teachers was going to give. His speech did have the perks of not taking up an entire class and he gave us 10 minutes to talk amongst ourselves.

"So, Nessie, are any of your other siblings coming to school?" Jackie paused slightly over the term siblings as if unsure that's what we were.

"Yeah, all of them."

"Where did you guys move from."

"Washington." Jacob answered.

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, we left some friends behind." I replied an image of the pack and Charlie swimming to the front of my mind.

We continued our idle chitchat till the bell rang, then Jackie had a different class then me and Jake. Jacob ended up being in most of my classes, and Jackie and Tony in a few too.

_AN: This is not where I wanted to end this chapter but I felt like I should post something for you guys. I can't say that I have any update method. I won't be updating every week on Friday or anything like that. I write when I'm inspired and I'm sorry to say that the inspiration fizzles out quickly and tends to be the reason for my short chapters. _


End file.
